theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 5, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat You are no longer away. 6:36 Flower1470 . You are now away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:06 Loving77 Hey pweeb You are no longer away. 7:09 Flower1470 Sup Peep Webkinz is down :( 7:10 Loving77 ooo Lily I have better picture of Dextra and Vetrix 7:11 Flower1470 go for it 7:11 Loving77 ok And I cropped the Shark picture a little more 7:13 Flower1470 Did you crop Bronk's ?* 7:14 Loving77 Yes 7:14 Flower1470 okie Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal#Known Characters this needs some organization Idk what to organize it by, though where's Silly when you need him Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:18 Dragonian King hi guys Right here :D 7:18 Flower1470 speak of the devil! :P Hey Silly 7:18 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:19 Dragonian King the downsizers called me OOPS I wasn't supposed to say I have TAWW bugged by Downsizers 7:19 Flower1470 lol 7:19 Dragonian King (Downsizer) 7:20 Flower1470 Anyway How would you say that you would organize this: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal#Known Characters ? 7:22 Dragonian King hmm alphabetical by last name 7:23 Flower1470 .____. Sub or dub last name? I say sub 7:23 Dragonian King dub because we go my dub by* 7:24 Flower1470 i mean seriously 7:27 Dragonian King well think about it if we went in sub order for last names we might as well rename all the articles You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:29 Flower1470 But we are lol 7:30 Dragonian King ...we are? 7:30 Flower1470 Did you not read my template? 7:30 Dragonian King lemme reread it a lot of times i'm stupid and miss something so (rofl) well (facepalm) 7:32 Loving77 lol 7:33 Flower1470 :P You are now away. 7:42 Dragonian King are you guys excited for thanksgiving? You are no longer away. 7:44 Flower1470 Not really 7:44 Dragonian King :O - dies - 7:45 Flower1470 I dont like eating or talking to my rowdy cousins, .* 7:46 Dragonian King lol You are now away. 7:58 Loving77 I'm bored 7:59 Dragonian King i'm boreder than you 8:06 Loving77 sooo When are we going on to stage 2? You are no longer away. 8:07 Flower1470 tomorrow you got all the infobox pictures done? 8:07 Loving77 Well There are a few more pictures that I'm not happy with 8:08 Flower1470 (sigh) ok which ones? 8:08 Loving77 Like Nistro Trey could get a better one 8:09 Flower1470 (sigh) x2 8:09 Loving77 That old lady with a broomstick's picture is from the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki 8:10 Flower1470 YOU SAID YOU DIDNT WANT TO TAKE IT! SO I DID IT! 8:10 Loving77 Dr. Faker needs a new one Kite and Hart maybe I'm not happy >:( 8:10 Flower1470 Alright I'll look at each and put down each that I think need new ones Yuma 8:11 Loving77 Yuma is fine 8:11 Flower1470 Half his face is blocked by his duelgazer! I say (no) Cathy 8:12 Loving77 Eh 8:12 Flower1470 Hart A non-sickly Hart, please :P 8:13 Loving77 :P 8:13 Flower1470 The others look fine Nistro, maybe????? that's a HUGE maybe, though If you happen to have a Nistro picture on-hand, lol Yuma Cathy Hart Nistro (maybe) ^thats the list 8:17 Dragonian King oh, hi 8:18 Flower1470 Yuma Cathy (yes) Hart Nistro (maybe) You are now away. Yuma (yes) Cathy (yes) Hart Nistro (maybe) 8:42 Loving77 I don't like the Kite picture or Orbital's 8:44 Flower1470 NO DONT TOUCH MY KITE HES FINE Idc about Orbital 8:48 Loving77 Too late 8:49 Dragonian King i liked the original better 8:49 Flower1470 NOOOOOOOOOO 8:49 Dragonian King just sayin' 8:49 Flower1470 I AGREE WITH SILLY BOO BOO BOOOOOOOO 8:49 Loving77 :P I can't stop now 8:50 Flower1470 ROAR 8:51 Loving77 I like can't stop taking pictures And I'm not happy with the pictures we have 8:52 Flower1470 get over it These pictures are good whether you think so or not Now Hart and maybe Nistro can you get it done in 7 minutes? 8:56 Loving77 oof I think I got a picture for Nistro You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:59 Flower1470 I guess we'll have to delay phase two until Thursday? 9:00 Loving77 You guy should go ahead I'll work on the pictures 9:01 Flower1470 there is no "working on the pictures". You're getting Hart done and that's it. 9:01 Loving77 If I come across infobox pictures that are in the Yu-Gi-Oh wiki's info box I'm getting rid of it got it? 9:02 Flower1470 fine 9:02 Loving77 Bc I don't want to be rude 9:02 Flower1470 lol 9:02 Loving77 Like Kite's picture 9:02 Flower1470 In that case I'll give you tomorrow, then we can move onto phase 2 together 9:03 Loving77 And Nistro's Got it 9:03 Flower1470 alright alright you're right 9:03 Loving77 Hart is going to be hard Anyways I gtg bye 9:03 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013